


Comfort and Care

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a prompt where Erica sees Frankys cigarette burns for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Care

 

Erica watched Franky dribble the basketball up the court. She moved somehow gracefully until she purposely knocked into one of the other girls and laughed as the other woman fell to the floor. Still smiling, she raised her eyes and caught Erica watching her. Her smile widened and her eyes shone. She threw the ball to another woman and sauntered over to the fence.  
"Hey," she simply said when reaching it.  
Erica smiled back, looking away, "Franky," she nodded slowly, looking around the rest of the yard as though Franky wasn't the sole reason for this particular stroll through the yard.  
Franky curled her fingers around the loops of the fence, "Miss me?"  
Erica rolled her eyes but looked at the ground, "You know I do," she said quietly.  
"Mm, I know you do," Franky agreed, nodding.  
"Don't you miss me?" Erica asked self consciously.  
Franky laughed, "Well," she said slowly, "Yeah, I suppose I do. So do I need to create some havoc in here to get a private visit with you then?"  
Erica could already see the wheels turning in Franky's head; surely working up some scheme or another, "No, Franky, I hardly need anymore havoc. Don't worry, I'll find some tutoring reason or another."  
"Sneaky," Franky laughed, "Such a turn on."  
Erica blushed, "I'll see you later, Franky," she said and walked away, leaving Franky hanging on the fence, watching after her.

Franky lifted Erica on top of the table and drew her into another kiss, her hand travelling down the governor's side as she felt the governor's legs wrap around her waist, Erica was constantly clutching at her, pulling her closer. That just made Franky laugh softly into her mouth as she pulled her blouse off. The governor pulled Franky's singlet off over her head and her eyes automatically went to the prisoner's scars and tattoo's. Unconsciously, she ran her fingers over them.  
"What - ?"  
Franky shrugged, "Can't say my mum never gave me anything, aye?" she said nonchantly.   
Erica looked up at Franky, still tracing each cigarette burn, "What... Cigarettes?"  
"Yeah. Cigarettes," Franky nodded as Erica jumped off the table, "Hey, come on, don't stop. I was just getting started."  
Erica frowned, "I didn't know it was so bad," she whispered, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish..."  
Franky continued to shrug, "Wish what? It's the past, it's over now."  
"Thank god for that," Erica mumbled, hands still balancing over Franky's stomach, "My poor baby," she mumbled as she kissed the prisoner's scars softly.  
Franky smiled at that, "Mm, your baby, huh?" she laughed as Erica blushed, "I like that," she bit her lip and pulled it into her mouth before she pulled Erica back up to eye level.  
Erica smiled sadly, "Things are going to get better for you, you know," she said seriously, as she ran a hand through Franky's hair, "If you just let them."  
Franky was silent for a moment, "They are if I have you on side," she struggled to whisper through her tight throat, afraid to show Erica how much she really had invested in their relationship.  
"Always," Erica nodded, "Who else could possibly keep you on track?"  
Franky grinned, "Nobody, Erica. Nobody," she lent into the governor's chest.  
Erica was taken by surprise; Franky was usually so crass and got right to the sex; even when Erica tried to talk to her she'd just end up distracting the governor with those lips; they didn't exactly have all the time in the world, but here she was, merely seeking comfort and Erica obliged, wrapping her hands around the younger woman and kissing her hair before resting her chin on the top of her head.  
"You just let me look after you. You know I can," she whispered; finally penetrating that huge wall that was Franky Doyle, as the prisoner nodded in her arms, finally starting to believe that she could put her life in the hands of someone other than just herself. 


End file.
